


Little Light of Mine

by SkyFireForever



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: Eric knew that Gerry wouldn’t be safe as long as the two of them remained with Mary. So he did the only thing he could: He left.
Relationships: Eric Delano & Gerard Keay, Eric Delano/Mary Keay, Eric Delano/Michael Shelley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Little Light of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the content warnings! This is very much going to be a story about Eric recovering from abuse, recognizing that it was abuse, and healing from that abuse. It's also going to be a story about Eric being a good father and taking care of his son while learning to fall in love again. Please note that I am not blind, so I apologize for any mistakes I make in regards to Eric's disability. I would appreciate any advice for writing blind characters or any resources that anyone can provide!

Mary was fast asleep beside him. Eric could hear her gentle breathing. At least, he hoped and prayed that she was asleep. He wouldn’t get very far if she wasn’t. 

Still, he waited. He laid beside her, unseeing eyes facing the ceiling. He had to be absolutely certain that she wouldn’t wake up during his escape. After laying there for what might have been hours or might have been mere minutes, he slowly shifted the blankets off of himself. 

He sat up, feet slowly standing on solid ground. He’d spent the past few days making absolutely certain that he had the layout of the house memorized so that he wouldn’t have to fumble or feel his way around. He needed to be as quiet as possible. 

He slipped out of the room without difficulty, focusing on keeping the sound of his own breathing down. Was his heartbeat always so loud? He crept down the hallway and to Gerry’s bedroom. He only had one chance. 

He eased the door open as quietly as possible before making his way inside. He took a seat on the edge of Gerry’s bed, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder, and gently shaking him. He heard Gerry shift and grumble. 

“What?” He asked, his voice loud in the startling silence. 

“Shh.” Eric pressed a finger to his own lips. “Gerry, it’s okay. I need you to be very quiet and to come with me, okay?” He whispered. 

“Why?” The four-year-old didn’t lower his voice even a fraction, causing Eric to wince. 

“Just trust me, okay? We’re going on a secret mission.” 

“Oh. Is Mom coming?” 

Eric’s heart seized inside of his chest. “No, sweetheart. Mom’s not coming. It’s just you and me.”

“Oh.” Eric could practically hear the curious frown in his son’s voice. “Why?” 

“Gerry, we don’t have much time.” Eric fought to keep the fear from his voice. He paused, listening for any signs that Mary might be awake. When he heard none, he made a quick decision and picked Gerry up. “We’re going to be okay, Gerry. Okay? Everything’s going to be okay.” 

He carried the boy into the hallway, keeping both arms wrapped around him. He didn’t have an arm free to feel his way against the wall, but he would have to do without it. He only set Gerry down once they reached the front door. 

“Okay, now go outside,” Eric instructed. “There should be a car waiting for us. Tell me when you see a small yellow car, okay?” He urged Gerry forward and out of the house. “Can you do that for me?” 

“Mhm,” Gerry agreed. “Small yellow car.” 

“Good boy.” Eric closed the door behind them before taking Gerry’s hand and beginning to walk. 

He hadn’t brought his cane as he was too afraid of it making a bunch of noise when it hit against something. He had to do this without any aid. He allowed Gerry to lead him, gently stepping onto the sidewalk and waiting. He trusted Gerry to recognize the car once it came. 

God, was he doing the right thing? Was leaving Mary behind really the right decision? What if she tracked them down and found them? She wouldn’t be happy. But more than fear of punishment, Eric felt guilt. He was betraying his wife, the woman he loved. And he did love her. He loved her so much. He loved her completely. Even when she did things that weren’t necessarily the best. Maybe he should call this off. Maybe he should turn around and go back to her. How was he supposed to survive without her? 

But then he focused on Gerry’s hand in his own, remembered hearing his son scream as his wife started reading one of her cursed books to him, and his mind was made up. He didn’t care what she did to him, but she would not hurt their son. Gerry deserved a good life, a life that Mary was unwilling to provide. 

“Yellow car!” Gerry’s voice snapped Eric out of his thoughts.

He could hear a car approaching and he sighed in relief. He approached it and pulled open the passenger side door. “Michael?” 

“Hey, Eric.” Michael’s familiar voice rang out as clear as day. “Hop in.” 

And Eric did, setting Gerry on his lap before buckling up. He closed the door and wrapped his arms firmly around his son. “Thank you, Michael. You have no idea what a favor you’re doing for us.” 

“I think I do.” Michael began to drive away from the house. “And it’s no trouble. You need a place to go. I can provide a safe place.” 

“Thank you,” Eric repeated, wishing that he could look back and watch his house disappear behind them. But maybe it was better that he couldn’t. Maybe he could finally leave the past behind him.


End file.
